DeHolles
DeHolles is the first full-length album by American entertainer Stephen DeHolles, released on May 14, 2006 through Wreckway Records. The album was considered a success, debuting at #1 on the Billboard 200 and going on to sell over 3,000,000 copies, certifying 3x Platinum by the RIAA. Production The album was DeHolles' first offical solo work, after the 2005 scrapped, unreleased album, Until the A.M.. The album was released due to the band he'd previously been in, Call It a Tragedy, splitting up in December 2005, ironically because of his plans to release the album. Having written enough material for an entire album, he decided to make an album and record the songs for it, to be his solo debut. Having begun the recording process after Call It a Tragedy officially split up, the process wasn't finished until March 2006. Singles *"Livin' It Up" was the lead single from the album, released December 12, 2005, and was almost instantaneously a hit; for the week ending December 19, 2005, the song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at #10, and the next week it moved to #8, and eventually to #3 for two weeks. The song was eventually certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA, largely because of this song being a very big reason for Call It a Tragedy splitting up a few weeks after its release, and the fact that it was only credited to DeHolles. *"Just Don't Care Anymore" was released on March 29, 2006 as the second single from the album, and was a success (it peaked at #14 on the Billboard Hot 100 and was certified Platinum by the RIAA). There was some controversy about the song, which showed strong indication that the lyrics were directed at Johnson, who had, a few months earlier, kicked him out of Call It a Tragedy, which is what resulted in the band's hiatus. *"More Than a Game" was chosen as the third single, and was released July 25, 2006, just as the hype of "Just Don't Care Anymore" was dying down. The song performed under expectations, only charting on the Hot 100 for one week at #100. *"Some Serious Shit" was the fourth single from DeHolles, released November 30, 2006, after "Wasn't Listening" had fallen off the charts. The song was largely a disappointment, not even charting in the United States and unable to break the Top 40 of any the countries it was released in. *"Wasn't Listening" was released on April 12, 2007 as the fifth single from the album, and was much more successful than its predecessor, managing #7 on the Billboard Hot 100 and certifying Platinum. *"Anything for You" is the sixth and final single, released on July 30, 2007. The song was the most successful from his album, peaking at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 for one week ending September 30, 2007, becoming his first #1 single in the US. Reception Most critics enjoyed the more serious, meaningful lyrics that DeHolles used on his first solo album, suggesting the album was a sign that DeHolles was going in the right direction to continued success.